


Cats, Cuddles & Coffee

by LazyAmara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cats, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara
Summary: Steve’s heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful man he had ever seen entered Cats, Cuddles & Coffee.





	Cats, Cuddles & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daecyan_Shikoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecyan_Shikoba/gifts).



> A birthday fic for Dae, who is awesome and lovely.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful man he had ever seen entered  _ Cats, Cuddles & Coffee _ . He had worked there for a couple months now and this was the first time Steve had seen him there. As he prepares another customer’s frappuccino, he glances toward the brown-eyed beauty every now and then. He almost overfilled the drink he was working on, but saved it in the last second, sparing a moment to collect his wits and avoid letting the same thing happen before the beautiful man could finally approach the counter to order his own drink.

The aforementioned man had come in and headed straight for the Cats’ Corner. His stride held confidence and his smile exuded an easy going atmosphere that would have had Steve swooning if he weren’t working.

Steve’s fingers twitched in an urge to draw the man petting the cats and looking so care free, even as his crisp, expensive-looking suit began collecting the fur of all the cats he drew attention to. And as he walked up to the counter after a few minutes stroking Jelly, one of the shops largest tabby’s -who was missing half an ear and had a bum leg- his smile had only become that much more genuine and relaxed.

“Hi! Welcome to Cats, Cuddles & Coffee, what can I get for you?” Steve smiled easily as he always did when a new customer arrived, if it was a little more dopey than usual, no one had to know.

“Hi Steve,” Steve’s lips quirked as Tony looked him up and down, “can I have the sweetest drink you can possibly make?”

“Of course, can I get your name?” Steve wrote his order on the cup, pausing for the customer’s response.

“Tony,” he said with an indulgent smile, huffing a laugh as Steve nodded seriously.

Steve grinned at him, “I hope you like caramel.”

“You know I do, handsome” Tony responded, leaning forward on the counter with a teasing smile.

So Steve went about making the drink, and couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his cheeks as he felt Tony’s eyes on him.

As he was adding the whipped cream, Tony quirked his lips and asked, “So if the name of the shop is to be believed, I should get cuddles, right?”

Steve felt the warmth spreading from his cheeks to his ears, he turned around with the completed drink, “Tony… I’m working.” Oh but Steve really wanted to cuddle his boyfriend.

It had been a week since he had last seen him, what with him establishing a branch of his company in Japan. That meant a lot of meetings before he had to actually go to Japan, so it had felt almost longer to Steve since he had any time alone with Tony.

Tony nodded, “Yes, but surely you can make an exception for your amazing  _ lover _ ,” he drawled, smirking and loosening his tie in a way that made Steve’s knees feel weak.

He coughed, “My shift ends soon,” Steve said, “you’re welcome to wait.”

Tony sighed dramatically, stepping back for the next customer that had just arrived but continued talking after they’d given their order, “Been gone for too long! He doesn’t want me anymore, he forgot me!” He pouted. The other customer just ignored him.

Steve rolled his eyes as he made the drink, but he was still smiling, amused, “Tony we spoke every couple of days, and besides… it’s literally impossible to forget you,” he smiled sweetly at Tony who grinned.

Tony did go and sit down then, playing with a couple cats, waving a feathery cat toy around for them to try to attack whilst he sipped his drink.

By the time Steve’s shift was over Tony was peacefully watching him work whilst stroking the brown cat that had sat on his lap. Steve had felt warm all over the whole time but tried his best to focus.

He packed up his belongings and handed over to the next person on shift before making his way to Tony who looked out of place in his suit sitting amongst the cats, but no less beautiful. He grinned when he noticed Tony frowning down at Pinkie, the brown cat.

“You don’t want to move her do you?” Steve teased him.

“She’s asleep, Steve, it would be inhumane to move a sleeping cat.” He did fidget though which of course woke Pinkie, and she stood and stretched in his lap before sitting, her head high in the air as she looked around.

“What’s your excuse now?” Steve asked smirking.

“She’s a queen,” Steve snorted at that. Tony just brushed his hand over her head and she purred, closing her eyes and rubbing her face more insistently against Tony’s arm.

“Come on Tony, I thought you wanted cuddles?” Tony looked torn. He swept his gaze over Steve and looked back to Pinkie, his brows furrowed and lips pursed. He looked back to Steve and sighed.

“Sorry Pinkie, it’s time for me to go,” he said as he placed her beside him. She yowled and as Tony stood, immediately started rubbing against his ankles and purring. “Aww.” He gave her one more stroke before stepping out of the Cats’ Corner and brushed his hands together as they left.

“I miss her already,” Tony said and Steve huffed a laugh, taking Tony’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together. He felt flutters in his stomach at the easy way Tony smiled whilst they walked and squeezed his hand.

“It’s ok Tony, you can always come back to see her, and if that’s not enough some of the cats are adoptable,” Steve smirked as Tony’s eyes widened and he leaned into Steve.

“They’re adoptable?” He asked his voice a little higher, “Steve! You shouldn’t have told me that, I want all of them!” Tony exclaimed as they walked to Tony’s car where Happy was waiting for them.

“Tony, you wouldn’t have time to look after all of them,” Steve said. He shook his head, smiling as he got in the car after Tony, “Hey Happy.”

Happy nodded at him as always, “Steve.”

“I so could look after all of them,” Tony grumbled but Steve knew Tony agreed with him, even if he wasn’t happy about it.

When they settled, Happy rolled up the partition, and Tony was on Steve immediately. He had his arms wrapped around Steve’s waist and his head on his chest. “You promised me cuddles,” Tony murmured, nuzzling his collar bone.

Steve smiled, happily wrapping his own arms around Tony’s shoulders, “I made no such promise.” But he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos' and comments, I enjoy consuming them!


End file.
